A Deal Struck
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: After a night of too much drinking, Poe wakes up to find out that his passionate one night stand was none other than Armitage Hux of the First Order. Oneshot. Gingerpilot.


Poe swallows hard, a sense of dread creeping over him as he stares from where he stands, at the naked, pale figure, sleeping soundly in his hotel room bed. His cheek is pressed into the pillow, his arms wrapped around it warmly in an oddly innocent, intimate gesture that Poe wouldn't expect from this sort of guy in a million years. His red hair is sticking up in all directions from the winning combination of sleep and sweat and sex and his breathing is slow and rhythmic.

Why does he have to look so damned peaceful?

"What the hell, Poe?" he sighs to himself, taking a step back, his eyes never once leaving the prone figure of the man he had been sharing a bed with until he had woken in the middle of the night to get some water for his parched throat.

He'd caught himself in some fucked up situations before, but this…this was a whole new level.

* * *

Poe looks around the dim room, letting his eyes adjust as he searches for his clothes, many of which are strewn haphazardly around the floor. His eyes fall on a neatly folded pile on the desk and nearly groans. If he wasn't in deep shit right now, he might laugh at the idea that _General Hugs_ neatly folds his clothes before falling asleep after loud, sloppy, mind numbing sex with a stranger. What the fuck do they do at the First Order? Brainwash their generals as well as their Stormtroopers?

He spies his own blaster, still attached to his belt, resting on top of his pants where he left it in a hurry. Silently, he tugs them on, his belt after it, his fingers grazing the weapon as he does. He stills abruptly as _the_ thought occurs to him.

It would be _so easy_.

Poe isn't even dressed yet, the suns have yet to rise, and he could already end so much pain, so much suffering, and cripple the First Order – at least for a time – and all with only the smallest curve of his finger against the trigger. His throat feels dry and thick, and not only from all the booze he drank the night before. Any other day, any other situation, and _boom_. He wouldn't hesitate to get rid of the guy commanding the army that has been slaughtering so many of his friends. But this? This is different. It seems wrong now, and he can't explain why the guilt is twisting in his gut the way it is over the thought.

"C'mon," he mutters under his breath, taking a breath and steeling himself.

Hux's breathing changes slightly and Poe tenses for a long, terrifying moment, until the other man relaxes with a soft groan, pulling the corner of the blanket over his shoulder in his sleep. _Okay, you got this, buddy._ Poe gently wraps his fingers around the hilt of his blaster, delicately taking it from the holster at his side, when his elbow knocks against glass, the empty bottle of 100 year old Jakkuri liquor clattering against the desk and onto the ground. Poe jerks the blaster the rest of the way from his belt as Hux simultaneously rolls over with lightning quick reflexes, his own blaster yanked from underneath the pillow he had been holding. The blanket falls away from his body and onto the floor, leaving him naked and flat on his back, but his eyes are flashing with dangerous glints as he points the weapon in Poe's direction.

Hux's blue eyes widen as he takes in the scene. " _You_."

"Yeah, me," Poe replies, holding a palm up in mock peace. "And before you get ahead of yourself, I don't like this any more than you do."

Both men are completely still except for breathing, blasters trained on the other.

"You planned this."

"Even I wouldn't plan something this stupid and fucked up," Poe retorts, straightening his arm.

Now that he's awake, it's feeling less and less wrong to shoot, and still, he hesitates. General Hux seems to notice, and a new confidence creeps back into his expression.

"So, what _was_ the plan, Commander? Shoot me without even sucking my cock goodbye?" His lips curl into a cruel smile. "That would be a shame. You seemed to so enjoy it."

 _Poe moans around him, swallowing him deeper into his mouth until he can feel his nose nudging orange curls. The other man's hand tenses in his hair, but he doesn't make a sound, so Poe decides to change his strategy._

 _"Mmm, you taste good," he comments in a low, rough tone, as he pulls off of him with a wet sound, licking the tip as he speaks. "I could do this all night."_

 _"You're welcome to try," is the only stiff, but slightly breathy reply that he gets._

 _Hmm, this one is gonna be a tough nut to crack. But to Poe, that makes it all the more fun._

 _Glancing up at him with a playful wink, still on his knees, he pushes the man back until he hits the bed, forcing the redhead to plop down onto the edge. Poe lunges forward, this time with a new urgency, taking him in deep, fingers pressed tightly into the other's slender hips. He thinks oddly that he likes these hips, fingering over the sharp bony joints. The buzz from the alcohol is swirling around his head pleasantly, and it makes it even easier to relax his throat just enough to tease. He finds himself enjoying the feeling of his nose nuzzling against the coarse, neatly trimmed hair and the way that his partner for the night's thighs twitch whenever he makes the specific effort to suck._

 _He takes up a steady pattern of bobbing his head, letting him hit the back of his throat, relaxing, and then sucking as he pulls back, rinsing and repeating until minutes have passed and his jaw aches. Damn, this guy has stamina. All he's gotten in return so far in praise has been heavy, shuddering breaths, and the occasional, minuscule moans that come out unexpectedly with a breath. It's different. Poe is used to being the one in charge, no matter the role he's playing in bed. He usually has the upper hand, making his lovers moan and writhe and chant his name whether he's the aggressor or more submissive. Honestly, he kind of likes the change, the control the man is showing, the push and pull of who is going to give in first...but mostly, he likes the challenge._

 _Poe's jaw is sore, and for once, he can't tell if he's close or not._

 _As he begins to pull off of the other man's cock, the man's thumb begins tracing smooth, gentle circles on the back of his head, as if begging him to stay. Still, Poe releases him, letting his hand fall away, and peers up._

 _"How about we try something else?"_

Poe shrugs, eying Hux's trigger finger warily, watching for any sign that this standoff is coming to a quick end.

"Eh, well, you've got a pretty one."

This actually seems to ruffle Hux, who isn't entirely used to those sort of candid compliments, especially from an enemy who is undoubtedly planning on killing him at any moment. He makes a calm, calculated attempt to straighten slightly, at least into a seated position, balancing himself on one arm and aiming at Poe with the other until he's slightly more comfortable.

"Besides, I think there were plenty of things you liked last night, Hugs."

 _Poe spreads the man's slender, pale legs, pushing them back and lifting himself higher up onto his knees for better leverage. His partner lays back willingly, realizing with a sigh of relief what's coming next. Poe bites his lip, using his thumbs on either side of his cheeks and spread him, before laving his tongue in a long stripe over his hole and up to his balls._

 _He groans loudly and this makes Poe chuckle._

 _"Weak spot?"_

 _The man fumbles for Poe's head, trying to push him back down and Poe sets back to work, this time paying special attention, working his mouth over the puckered skin, spreading him wider, wriggling and licking until his tongue finally slips inside._

 _The man above him swears audibly, his voice tight, fists clenching at his side._

 _"Yes, yes, don't stop."_

 _Poe does stop for a moment, looking up at him curiously from between his legs. "What's your name?"_

 _"Names are hardly important."  
_

 _Poe studies him, smiling at the irritation in the man's eyes. "Guess not."_

"Hux," he corrects sharply, stretching his blaster arm out, as if in warning. "You halfwit, Rebel _scum_."

Poe clucks his tongue at him playfully, shaking his head. "Well, that's not a nice way to talk to the man that made you cum like that, is it?"

Hux visibly reddens. Even in the dark, the room only lit by the lights of the city outside of the window, his cheeks and neck flush instantaneously at the crude comment.

"I-I suppose that I could say the same to you." He tips his chin up defiantly.

"And here we are." Poe gestures outward with his free arm.

"Yes," Hux grits out. "Here we are."

 _Poe's cock is throbbing as he finally crawls up onto the bed, his knees sore from being pressed into the cheap carpeting of the room. The other man starts to roll to his stomach, but having other ideas, Poe roughly catches him by his shoulder, yanking him so his back is pressed firmly to his chest. The redhead groans, rolling his head back with a jerk that almost hits Poe in the nose._

 _"Easy."  
_

 _"Just get on with it already," he snaps, sounding wrecked, as he reaches back to palm Poe's cock, finding it hard and thick. "Fuck me."_

 _Poe's lips skim over the pale, creamy skin of his neck, nibbling at it. "One more minute," he mumbles into his hair, reaching down towards the slight swell of his ass, fingers slipping to his cheeks._

 _"No." He swats his hand away impatiently. "Your tongue was quite enough." Poe starts to chuckle, but the other man ignores him, rutting against him. "I want it to hurt."_

 _This earns a genuine moan from Poe, and he bites his neck harder this time. "You kinky bastard."_

 _"Don't. Call me. That."_

 _"Huh?" His head is swimming, he has to take a moment to remember what he even said._

 _There's no time to dwell on it._ _He reaches for the lube in the nightstand beside him, coating his cock in copious amounts until it's slick and slippery, rubbing the rest between the man's cheeks. Despite his eagerness, he rubs a single digit over his asshole, massaging gently for a moment until the man growls an angry "get on with it." Lining himself up, he forces himself to go slowly, pressing in while pulling the man back by the hip and then—_

 _"Oh fuck," Poe lets the word out in a gasping breath and squeezes his eyes shut. How can this feel so much better than he expected?_

 _The man jolts and bites his lip as the thick head of his cock slips inside, the rest of it following in the same agonizing pace until he bottoms out. His muscles flutter and clench around him at the intrusion._

 _"So good, you feel so good, baby," Poe murmurs the praise, the words coming far more easily to him with his casual lovers than they seem to do with this guy, who makes a soft sound of disgust at the endearment. "You're so tight." He gives an experimental thrust. "Does it feel okay?"_

 _"J-just keep going."_

 _"Has it been a while or somethin'?"_

 _His only response is a grunted "shutup" and then a long, drawn out moan, as Poe begins a steady pace, fucking into him deeply. It feels so good. It feels too good. This stranger is about to put his stamina to shame, lasting through almost an hour of foreplay, just for Poe to cum like a teenager when it's his turn. He reaches for the man's cock, stroking him firmly as he quickens his thrusts just a little more with every loud gasp and stunted cry he elicits the redheaded stranger beside him._

 _"Oh yes, oh yes," the man is whispering under his breath as he reaches behind him to hold the back of Poe's head tightly, nails digging into his scalp, desperate for any sort of support._

 _Poe slows, giving himself a moment to regroup from the impending orgasm winding tighter and tighter inside of him._

 _"Come on," the man orders. "You can do better than that, can't you?"_

 _Poe thrusts hard and smirks at the noise he makes. "I think I'm doing just fine like this, don't you?"_

 _The man is wriggling and writhing now, like his puppet on the end of a string, thighs trembling, every breath a ragged gasp. It's more than obvious that he's been doing fine all along, but he just needs a little bit more..._ _A final idea coming to him, Poe sinks his teeth almost savagely into his shoulder, biting down until he feels the warm spurt of release into his hand._

"So, what do we do? Count 1, 2, 3, shoot and hope one of us comes out alive?"

Hux scoffs irritably at the preposterous idea, but the worry in his eyes betrays him.

"How about we try something else?" Poe suggests, making eye contact instead of staring at the blaster pointed at his face.

The general jerks ever so slightly, as if recalling the words said in an entirely different context the night before.

"And what, pray tell, would that be? I let you go? Or perhaps you want me to join the Rebellion?" The sarcasm drips thick from his words.

"Nah, none of that. I know you better than that, Hugs," Poe shrugs, shifting them awkwardly, as if trying to shake the guilt physically from his shoulders at what he's about to suggest. "If one of us shoots, both of us shoots, and at this range, neither of us are getting out of here."

"Obviously. And?" Hux quips impatiently.

"I say we let each other go."

Hux looks genuinely surprised. "Are you a traitor _and_ an idiot?"

"I know a losing fight when I see one. Someone taught me that recently. I go, you go, and we live to kill each other another day. What do you say?"

They don't shake on it, but with the slightest of nods and a suspicious look, the deal is struck.

 _ **Please drop me a review if you liked it or want me to continue or write a sequel.**_


End file.
